numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/Twelve Days of Christmath
I made a Halloween song, so I think I should make a Christmas song this time! ='OKAY.'= 'One' Zerro: (on the piano) On the first day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Wunsie: The multiplicative identity! 'Two' Zerro: On the second day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Dublo: The only even prime... Wunsie: ...and the absolute value of e''i pi''! 'Three' Zerro: On the third day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Tryplo: The number of spatial dimensions, at least macroscopically; don't yell at me, string theorists... Dublo: ...the number of points that define a line... Wunsie: ...and the limit of sin''x'' / x'' as ''x goes to zero! 'Four' Zerro: On the fourth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Esquardo: The smallest possible number sides on a polyhedron... Tryplo: ...the number of points that define a plane... Dublo: ...the divisor of even numbers... Wunsie: ...and any other number to the power of 0! 'Five' Zerro: On the fifth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Cinko: FIVE GOLDEN RRRRRRRRRATIOS PRODUCING PENTAGONS! Esquardo: The number of sides on a square... Tryplo: ...the number of sides on a triangle... Dublo: ...and I guess a two... Wunsie: ...and the number of sides on a Mobius strip! 'Six' Zerro: On the sixth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Rolly: "VI" in Roman Numerals... Cinko: ...the number of feet in iambic pentameter! Esquardo: "VI" in Roman Numerals backwards... Tryplo: ...the first Mersenne prime... Dublo: ...the number of syllables in a foot of iambic pentameter... Wunsie: ...and sin''x''2 + cos''x''2! 'Seven' Zerro: On the seventh day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Lucky: The most common lucky number... Rolly: ...first perfect number... Cinko: ...the only prime ending in five! Esquardo: The number of colors sufficient for coloring in a map... Tryplo: ...the only prime triangular number... Dublo: ...the highest number that is its own factorial... Wunsie: ...and 1/2 + 1/4 + 1/8 + 1/16 and so on! Almost. 'Eight' Zerro: On the eighth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Octo: The only perfect cube that's a Fibonacci number besides one... Lucky: ...the number of Frieze patterns... Rolly: ...the number of sides on a cube... Cinko: ...the number of Platonic solids! Esquardo: The first composite number... Tryplo: ...the number of regular polytropes in all dimensions greater than 4... Dublo: ...the Euler characteristic of polyhedra homeomorphic to a sphere... Wunsie: ...and the number where if it's the base of a logarithm, it's undefined! 'Nine' Zerro: On the ninth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Nweve: An upside-down 6... Octo: ...infinity sideways... Lucky: ...flipped over L... Rolly: ...an upside-down 9... Cinko: ...a funny-looking S! Esquardo: A sail for a boat.... Tryplo: ...backwards E... Dublo: ...half a heart on a plate... Wunsie: ...and a simple, boring, short, and straight line! 'Ten' Zerro: On the tenth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Exxie: The base of our Arabic numeral system... Nweve: ...the base of a nonary numeral system... Octo: ...the base used in octal... Lucky: ...and the base of septinary... Rolly: ...and the base of senary... Cinko: ...and a number 5! Esquardo: Quaternary's base... Tryplo: ...ternary's base also... Dublo: ...and binary too... Wunsie: ...and the base of unary! 'Eleven' Zerro: On the eleventh day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Nevele: The number my amp goes up to... Exxie: ...the number of fingers on my hands, if you include the thumbs... Nweve: ...the German word for "no"... Octo: ...what I did after I eat... Lucky: ...the number of colors in a rainbow... Rolly: ...the number of strings on a guitar... Cinko: ...the number I like to do high! Esquardo: The amount of horsemen of the Apocalypse... Tryplo: ...the number of notes in a triad... Dublo: ...a slang term for poop... Wunsie: ...and the number that's (supposedly) the loneliest! 'Twelve' Zerro: On the twelfth day of Christmath, my true love gave to me: Dozzen: The number of numbers on a clock... Nevele: ...the number of kids in The Loud House... Exxie: ...the number of single-digit whole numbers... Nweve: ...the number of circles of hell... Octo: ...the number of vegetables in V8... Lucky: ...James Bond's number... Rolly: ...the number of the beast divided by 111... Cinko: ...the number of points in a 5-point star! Esquardo: The most common unlucky number in Asia... Tryplo: ...the smallest odd prime number... Dublo: ...the number of pears in a pair of pears... Wunsie: ...and Lynn Loud and Robbie Rotten's number! ='VIDEO'= Category:TSRITW's Scripts Category:Fan-made Songs Category:Blog posts